chris's love nest
by darkboy18
Summary: chris has been enjoying life with his girls but a letter told him about adding more will he go through it or not find out
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone how's it going?

Here's a sequel to Chris's vixens

It will be 4 chs and 3 more girls will be added

Enjoy

Note that FG and TCS is owned by fox

It was a nice day in Quahog and everyone was enjoying themselves and some were enjoying some other stuff.

However there one group of people were having their own fun, where are they? Well…

"OH YEAH! FUCK ME, FUCK MY PUSSY CHRIS!"

That's right Chris is fucking Jillian and Roberta, it was a few days after Roberta Joining Chris and Jillian, they enjoy being with Chris and he has a lot of love to give and they were happy.

They enjoy their relationship and also they can feel good about forgetting all of their trouble for the time.

After cumming inside Jillian, Chris pulled out and lay beside his girls catching his breath.

"How was it ladies?" asked Chris.

"Fucking awesome!" said Roberta.

"Nice to relieve some stress." Added Jillian.

"Yeah but it feels good to have fun without anyone bugging us." Said Chris.

Chris was right, the 3 of them were staying at Jillian's apt because it was risky to have sex at home with their parents presence so they do it at Jillian's and also it was expanded thanks to Stewie and Jr. with their tech so it has room for 20 people. ( **AN: don't ask)**

The place was very roomy and had a lot of things to do, as Chris was getting ready for round 3, they heard knocking from the door.

"Tch." Chris click his tongue annoyed and put on a robe and to answer the door, he opened to find a mailman handing him a letter and then left.

Chris was puzzled by that but shrugged it off, he closed the door and went back to his girls and got in bed.

"What's wrong Chris?" asked Jillian.

"This letter." Said Chris holding it out.

"Open it up." said Roberta.

And Chris opened it and inside was a paper with the following words.

It said " **Dear Chris if you're reading this letter that means you can expand your harem now, but a limit had to be set so you can have up to 7 and also you'll be given a mansion to house your harem and other thing the 5 girls had been chosen for you and their names are… (Sorry not telling you have to find out.) But you have to get the other 3 before you get the last 2. More will be followed in the next letter which will arrived in 3 weeks.**

 **So until then take care.**

 **Your friend**

 **The narrator**

Chris and his girls were amazed and surprised at this, more girls means more fun things to do and more.

"So which one are you going to pick?" asked Jillian,

"I'll think about it tomorrow, but for now who's up for round 4?" said Chris.

The girls giggled and all 3 of them start their fun all over again.

To be continued

Well here's ch 1

Don't worry the fun will begin next ch.

As for the girls that'll be a surprise.

So r and r no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys how's it going?

Here's the next chapter of Chris's love nest

Enjoy

I don't own any of it.

One day Chris was at Jillian's place having sex with her, until his phone rang and he sighed.

"Hold on Jillian, someone's calling." He said and she pouted but relent as Chris answer his phone.

 **30 minutes later…**

"All right, don't worry I'll take care of it, ok goodbye." Said Chris and hung up, he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Chris?" asked Jillian.

"It's Meg she told that Connie and her friends had been picking on her again and is in her room." Said Chris.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I got a couple of ideas and by the time I'm done Connie will be in the harem and she won't be picking on Meg ever again." Said Chris with a smirk.

"Oh I like the sound of that, do you need help?" she asked.

"I think I'll need Roberta's help on this one." Said Chris.

"Ok then." Said Jillian.

Chris then got a smirk on his face "Want to go again?" he asked.

"Bring it big boy." Said Jillian.

The two then went back to have sex and Jillian was on top, the bed shook and Chris was thrusting into her hard and after an hour passed he came in her 4 times and collapsed and went to sleep.

The next day Chris called Roberta and told her of his plan to help Meg and she agreed to help, but they'll need a van and luckily Chris knows one person that has one, he asked his dad to borrow his The A-Team van and in exchange he gets some beer imported from Ireland and he agreed.

After getting the keys the two of them headed to James wood high and parked it behind the building.

After having a quickie, Roberta got out and went inside to find Connie, she looked around until she found her by the locker and walked up to her.

"Hey." She said to her.  
"Hey there." Said Connie.

The two talked about some things, until Roberta said something that puts the plan in motion.

"I heard from my friend that her boyfriend has a huge rod." Said Roberta.

"Really who is it?" asked Connie.

"Come with me and find out." Said Roberta leading the way.

The two soon arrived at van and Roberta opened the slide door and Connie step inside.

As she got in, the door behind her was shut and then the lights came on and there was another person in the van.

"Hello Connie." Said a Voice.

"Chris is that you?" she asked.

"Yep." He said as he stood up.

"What are you doing here, I'm here to meet the guy that Roberta said has a huge rod." Said Connie.

"Well you're looking at him." Said Chris.

"Really? I didn't think you're be the -." Connie said before Chris dropped his pants showing his huge rod.

"Damn I've never known you were that Hung." Said Connie.

"Want to see what it can do?" he said.

"Yes please." Said Connie.

"Then let's get started." Said Chris.

He then pulled Connie in and smashed his lips on hers and they started kissing a lot and started to get intense, Chris ditched his clothes and got nude, Connie did the same thing and she was naked as well, the two continued to make out and then went to the floor.

Connie then went to suck on his rod and Chris began to play with womanhood, the two went at until he blew his load in her mouth and she squirted her juices on his face.

After cleaning themselves they were ready, Chris laid on his back and Connie was above his rod.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded.

Connie then guided his rod in her she slowly got lower until his rod pierced her gate and a bit of blood came out of her.

Connie then started moving up and down and Chris matched her movement, the two were making the van shake and made some grinding noises.

Connie was feeling a woman now, she never felt anything like this before and felt like her pussy was being stretched.

They were loving every minute of it and continued but their fun had to end.

"Chris I'm coming!" Said Connie.

"Then come for me!" he said.

The 2 moved faster until they came hard.

Connie felt Chris's load in her and she twitched a bit as he got some of loads leftover in her and she got off, her legs felt like jelly and was going to rest but Chris got behind her and plunged his rod in her, she was surprised.

"Chris again?" she said.

"Sorry Connie but got another round in me and I need to have more." He said.

He then called for Roberta who got in and closed the door, got her clothes off and joined them.

 **1 hour later…**

Chris was laying with Connie and Roberta all naked and was exhausted from a crazy threesome.

"That was awesome!" Said Connie.

"Sure was." Added Roberta.

"I'll say that was unexpected and great." Said Chris.

"So now what?" Asked Connie.

"Want to join my Harem?" said Chris.

"A harem?" said Connie.

Chris then explain to Connie and told her he's add more girls and he'll love them equally.

"So am I in?" she asked.

"Of course, but on a couple conditions." Said Chris.

"Like what?" Said Connie.

"One no longer pick on my sister. Two ease down on the picking of others or no sex from me for a week. Understood?" said Chris.

"Yes I understand." Said Connie.

"Good then, now about round 5?" said Chris.

Connie and Roberta chuckled as Chris started to thrust in Roberta and kissed Connie and the van shook for the long hours.

Later that night Chris kept his word and got Peter some Ireland beer and got the keys to the van.

Over at Jillian's, Chris was having 4some with Jillian, Roberta and Connie and just finished coming in Jillian.

"Whoa Chris that was amazing!" said Jillian.

"Manage to relieve some stress." Said Roberta.

"Made our bodies feel like jelly." Said Connie.

"It's what I do." Said Chris.

"So who are you going to add next?" said Roberta.

"Either Dr. Amanda Rebecca or Lana Lockhart." Said Chris as one by one all of them drifted to sleep.

To be continued

Well I got the 2nd one done what do you think?

You see the choices whose next Amanda Rebecca or Lockhart

Make your choices in the comments and I'll see who is next.

So R and R no flames.

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

 **After scenes**

 **Chris got up and went to the bathroom, after he left, he got a text from Shadic saying his harem went up to 8 and Chris did a quiet cheer as to not wake his lovers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys how's it going?

So after checking the votes, it has been decided.

So here's the 3rd chapter part 1

Enjoy

I don't own family guy

It was a nice morning as Chris was sleeping with his girls and they all cuddled with him, he opened one eye to see and gave a small smile at the girls around him, he wish that he can stay in bed, but he had to get up and wake the girls up.

After he woke them up from their sleep, the girls all groaned from being woke from their dreams, but Chris told them he can make it up to them in the showers and they followed him to the bathroom.

After a crazy shower love session, all of them dried off and got dressed and had breakfast.

After that they went to watch some TV until Jillian asked her boyfriend one question.

"Hey Chris have you decided who's going be in the harem next?" she asked.

The other two turned to him and Chris said "I have made my choice and it's Lana Lockhart."

The others were surprised and wonder who she was and Chris explain.

After he was done, all of them were steaming that the next woman that Chris want next is a murderer, but he assured them he'll be careful, even though they trust him, they still want to protect him so Jillian agreed to go with him and he had to agree with them even though they still love him they want to keep him safe.

At the Griffin's house Chris ask Stewie to help him find where Lana is currently located, he agrees to do it, but made Chris promise to be careful and he did promised so Stewie agreed to help, he got on the laptop and began searching for Lana Lockhart and also looking at Amazon for some DVDS for his collection and after managing to get to the satellites he found her location, at a one-story house in a town called Forest lair North Carolina.

Stewie handed Chris the directions and Chris headed for the van with Jillian waiting and send a text to Stewie saying thanks.

They drove down to North Carolina and took about 4 days to get there but they arrived.

After arriving at the house and they parked at a house next to it.

After a quick session in the van, Chris got out and went to the house and kept his guard up.

As he walked towards the door, Chris remember how he used to have a crush on Lana, but he got over it when she asked him to kill her husband and refused so she did it herself with a bear and been on the run for a long time, but thanks to Stewie for tracking her, he's ready to confront her.

He arrived at the door and taking a deep breath he knocked 3 times and the door was opened and revealed Lana Lockhart.

"Chris is that you?" she asked.

"Yep it's me." He replied.

"Would you like to come in?" she said and he nodded.

He went inside and the door was shut.

To be continued

Sorry guys but I had to split it in half as my other stories need to be done.

But I'll have part 2 sometime after the Holidays

So take care

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys how are you?

Well here's the next part of Chris's love nest

Enjoy

I don't own any of it

Chris kept his guard up as he was led by Lana to the living room and sat on the couch and she sit across from him and then he looked her in the eyes.

Before he can speak, Lana went first.

"Chris I want you to know that I'm so sorry that I put you through all that when I asked you to kill my husband, I know I could divorce him but then he'll catch on about us so that's way I had a bear killed him and ran from the law, but I didn't know that it meant that I be away from you and I'm sorry for putting you through that hell, can you forgive me?" she said.

Chris was surprised and he didn't know what to say, after regaining his nerves he thought it out and then spoke."

"I only got 2 questions for you, one what happened to the bear?" he asked.

"Oh that well, one day about last year, I came home with food and I walked into the bedroom and found him sleeping with another woman and I lost it." She said.

"So you killed them?" said Chris.

"No I didn't I left and the next thing happened there was an explosion and when the smoke cleared they were dead, apparently they were having sex and they must've turned on the gas valve and one of them lit a match and BOOM!" Said Lana.

"Ok then after that you moved here right?" said Chris and Lana nodded.

"Well that explains a few things." Chris said.

"What's the 2nd question?" said Lana.

"The 2nd one is if I should forgive you." He said sternly.

Lana shook nervously and Chris looked at her with a stern look and wonders what happens next.

"There is one way." He said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Put your skills in the bed to the test." Said Chris.

"You mean have sex?" she said and he nodded.

"Here's how it goes you have to give me a good time and make me come before you, if you succeed I'll forgive you and let you join my harem, but fail and you'll face the consequences, do we have a deal?" said Chris.

Lana thought for a moment, on one hand she'll be part of a group of girls that loved Chris, on the other hand she'll be hated by him and cast out of his life so she decided to risk it.

"It's a deal." She said.

"Good let's get started." He said and begun to take his shirt off and placed his hat on the table.

Lana began to take her shoes off, her leg stockings, followed by her skirt and her blouse until she was in her white bra and panty and Chris was in his blue boxers.

Chris then scooched over to Lana and placed his lips on hers and started making out.

The two had their tongues dueling for control but thanks to his experiences Chris's won and he pushed Lana down on the couch and got on top of her.

The two continued to make out for a while until the primal urges awaken inside of them.

Chris got up and took his boxers off revealing his long rod to Lana.

"Holy Crap! Chris" she said.

"Think you can handle it?" he said.

"Let's find out." Said Lana.

She then slid her panties off leaving her pussy exposed and took off her bra and was left naked, she then stood before Chris and guided his rod in her until it was completely inside her.

"Whoa Chris you're huge." Said Lana surprised.

"I'm full of surprises." He said.

"Really? Let's have some fun." Said Lana as she started moving her hips.

Lana had to get adjusted to Chris's rod but after going slowly, she got used to it and start moving again.

Chris just laid back as Lana moved by herself moving up and down on his rod and placed her hands on his chest to steady herself.  
"Oh god! This is amazing Chris! I've never felt anything like it before." Said Lana between breaths.

"Yeah it is, now to kick it up a notch." He said, he puts his hands on her hips and began pumping her as well.

Lana was feeling great and so was Chris, the two were enjoying having sex and Lana seem to earn Chris's trust back and more and never regret it.

 **2 hours later.**

Chris was screwing Lana on the table doggy-style and was grabbing her breasts while pumping her it was fun but both were nearing their limit.

"Lana I'm coming." Said Chris.

"Me too Chris." Replied Lana.

The two went faster and faster and then they came, Chris held Lana close as he unloads his load in her and the two stay as one, after that they pulled back and kiss.

After showering and drying off and got their clothes on, the two sat on the couch and Chris spoke.

"Well Lana both of us came and well I came a bit faster, so you win." He said.

"You mean I'm in your harem?" she asked and he nodded.

Lana was so happy and wanted to kiss Chris but he told her that she has to please his lovers to have her place and she nodded.

Lana went to pack her stuff and walked with Chris to her van and got in where Jillian was and she was horny waiting for them to come out, Chris handed Lana his keys and went to please Jillian as they head back for Quahog.

When they got back, Lana met Connie and Roberta and went to have sex with them with Jillian coming along and Chris went to watch TV while they had their fun.

 **3 hours later…**

Chris turned off the TV and decided to go to sleep, when he got to the room all of his girls were naked and passed out but has a satisfied grin on their faces, Chris got a grin as well as he got into his night clothes and placed the girls on the bed and got in the middle and went to sleep as well.

"This can get better." He thought as he slumber and enter his dream world.

 **Meanwhile…**

Federline was pissed, he managed to escaped his captors and went to find and kill Chris and take his girl back, he was getting close to where Chris and his girls were, when he tripped over a wire and triggered a trap, a crate dropped in front of him and it opened revealing a squad of angry velociraptors and one t-rex.

Federline soiled himself and ran like hell as the Dino's chased him.

Well that ends this chapter

Chris now has Lana Lockhart in his harem and is getting 2 more in the story.

But that's a secret.

So I'll have the next one up when I can after I finish the chapters I got in the works

Oh yeah one more thing, after this there will be one more story of Chris's harem and it'll be the last one.

So R and R no flames!

Until next time

This is Darkboy18 logging out.

 **Federline:** "This is not over Chris Griffin."

 **Chris:** "Jr. Release the Spinosaurus."

 **Jr: "Got it."**

 **Federline: "Oh god not again!"**

No animals or dinos were harmed in the making of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone how's it going?

Now before I get into the story I have some announcements to make.

First after this there will be one chapter left.

Second that there will be a sequel to this and it will be the last one.

Third Chris will have 6 girls in his harem when this story ends.

Fourth the last girl will be a surprise in the 6th chapter.

Well that's ends what I have to say for now.

So enjoy the chapter.

 **Timeline: 2 weeks after Chris got Lana…**

It is a nice day in Quahog and Chris was in bed with his lovers, it had been a while since he got Lana to join his harem and now it's bigger than ever before, it had been 2 weeks since they had sex, that's because Chris needed to rest and so did them, they spend their time watching TV and movies, playing video games and order stuff from Amazon and eat on the town.

They had a wonderful time and also got to had fun as well.

After 2 weeks as passed Chris was watching TV, he was watching 'JAWS 6 Jaws vs Robo-Jaws' he watched it for 2 hours before headed home for a little bit to not bring suspicion to himself.

Soon he headed to his room when Stewie walked over to see him.

"Hey Chris if you got a minute I think I found another woman for your harem." He said and Chris followed him intrigued.

They were looking at Stewie's laptop for another member for Chris's harem, it took them an hour but they found the next one.

"Alright Chris here she is Dr. Amanda Rebecca relationship fixer expert and also an adult actress sounds like your next harem girl." Said Stewie.

"Can you find where she lives?" he asked.

"Hold on let me get the data I need, and bingo here it is." He said.

"It said that she lives in a town called around the clock Virginia." Said Stewie.

"Interesting thanks Stewie but how I am going to get there?" said Chris.

"I'll take you there." Chris turned around and saw Quagmire in his pilot uniform.

"Mr. Quagmire?" said Chris.

"Yes Chris I'll take you there, Stewie fill me in on everything and I have to say I'm impressed." Said Quagmire.

"Don't worry I won't tell your parents it's your secret." He assured him.

"Thanks Glen." Said Chris.

"Now come on let's get you another woman." Said Quagmire and Chris follow him.

They got outside and there was a cargo-bob helicopter and they got inside and started the copter up.

Once it was at full power, they took off and headed for Dr. Rebecca.

It took them about 2 hours but they arrived they landed in a field about 20 miles outside of the town as so not attract attention.

After cutting the engine and turned the copter off Quagmire walked to Chris who was in a car waiting.

Quagmire opened the cargo door and gave Chris a GPS containing Amanda's location.

"Ok Chris follow the path and it will lead you to her and also you have 9 hours to get her to join you and come back here for pick-up, your dad does his daily morning mischief and we're not back by then, he'll madder than Brian was like the time he went after a cat but it was an elephant in disguise."

 **(Cut away)**

Brian: "I'm going to get you stupid cat."

He chased the cat to an alley and was about to strike when the cat grabbed a zipper and unzipped his costume and an elephant came out looking pissed and was holding a trombone.

Brian: "Oh fuck me."  
( **Later)**

There was knocking on the door and Peter opened it to see Brian in a trombone with his head sticking out.

Peter: "What Happened?"

Brian: "Don't ask."

And he walked away making low tuba noises as walked away.

"Looks like he looked in the wrong trunk." Peter said to the audience.  
Brian: "Oh shut up Peter."

 **(End of cutaway)**

Chris was laughing at Quagmire's cutaway joke and his face was turning red.

After he calmed down, he started the car and drove off to the town.

He arrived in the town and looked at the GPS and followed the path to a 2 story building and there was a sign that said 'Dr. Amanda Rebecca relationship expert' he parked his car and went inside.

He climbed the stairs and went down a hallway and come across the 3rd on the left and went in the waiting room and made an appointment.

He waited for 35 minutes and heard his name called, he got up and went to her office.

He got in and went to sit on the couch and waited for the doc.

He looked around and saw a board with different prices for sessions $30 for relationship help, $40 repairing connections, $50 for feelings sessions and $60 for the special session.

Intrigued by the 4th one, Chris decided to choose that one.

Just then the door opened and the doc came in and went to her chair.

The doc then greeted Chris and asked him what session he would choose and he picked the 4th one.

Surprised at his answer Amanda mood changed, she went to the door and locked it, and she then spoke in a sultry voice.

"So do you want to talk or you want to see me take my top off?" Chris nodded for the second choice.

"That's what I thought." She said as she took her hair scrunch off letting her hair flow down to her shoulders, and took her glasses off and then got her purple suit off and ripped open her white shirt revealing a black bra holding her breasts.

Chris was getting excited and continued to watch.

Amanda then kicked her shoes off and took her skirt off leaving her in her black bra and panties.

"You want to see more?" she asked.

"Yes please." He answered.

"Then ditch your clothes and come get it." She said while making a "Come here" gesture with her finger.

As on cue Chris ditched his clothes, ran after Amanda and pushed her to wall and started kissing her like mad.

Amanda kissed back and the two continued their love making, Chris was kissing her neck with such passion and massaged her breasts and rubbed her womanhood making her moan and she went into his boxers and massage his cock until it was hard.

Then they got their remaining clothing off and Chris placed his cock inside her.

The two started going at once, Amanda hold on as Chris pumped her hard.

He pumped her very vigorously and felt her nails digging in his skin, he let a growl as he increased his speed, then they move to the desk where she sat on top and he screwed her standing up and suck on her breasts.

They did this for 2 hours until they came and slid on the floor catching their breaths.

"Wow that amazing no one could tame like that." Said Amanda.

"I had experiences." Said Chris.

"Want to go again?" she said.

"Yeah let's do it." Said Chris.

The two went again and went doggy-style and Chris slapped her ass and Amanda told him to hit her harder and moaned loudly.

1 hour later…

Chris and Amanda came for the 7th time and they were out of energy, Chris then explain his harem and ask her if she want to join and she said yes and she agreed to move to Quahog and have business there because the workload in the town is slow.

So after getting dressed and called for some moving vans for her office and home, Amanda got in the car with Chris and headed out.

They soon arrived at the chopper with Quagmire was waiting and loaded the car in, close the cargo door and took off, it took them about 5 hours to get back because there were storms in their way and also a TIME magazine tornado tried to get them but didn't thanks to Quagmire's pilot skills.

It was about near morning when they got back and managed to land, Quagmire headed back to his house and Chris and the doc went to his place and room got in just as Peter got up.

"Whew! That was a close one." They thought.

Afternoon came and Chris brought Amanda to his harem and they had a crazy afternoon orgy.

After it was done, they all went to sleep all with a big grin on their faces and Chris had one as well because he has 5 girls with him and wonders who will be his 6th?

To be continued

Well that was entertaining to say.

Well only one more girl in this story and it's a surprise.

That will be revealed next time.

So R and R, no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

(Interlude)

Meg: "How come I'm not in any of this stories?"

Peter drove up in a sports car with me in it.

Me and Peter: "Shut up Meg." And drove off.

Meg: "Well at least it didn't get worse."

And then a piano crashed onto Meg.

Meg: "It did."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys

Well here's the 6th and final chapter of love nest

Enjoy

I don't own any of it.

It was a nice afternoon in Quahog and Chris was up and about moving around after last night fun with his harem, he was watching TV when Stewie called and tell him to meet him right away.

After arriving at home Chris met up with Stewie in his room and Junior was there as well.

"What's going on guys?" asked Chris.

"Chris I asked Junior here to help me find you another member for your harem." Said Stewie.

"Really?" said Chris.

"That's right Chris I wanted to return the favor after you dealt with my step-sister's ex." Said Junior.

"It's no problem." Said Chris.

"Thanks to my and Junior's combined effort we found you a potential member and she's located in Newport and here's what she looks like." Said Stewie. (AN: sorry it's a surprise.)

"Thanks guys, want to come with me and my girls to Newport?" he asked.

"Sure Chris." They said.

"Great I'll ask Grandpa about the summer home I'll be right back." Said Chris.

Chris went over to see his Grandpa and told him about his harem and ask if they can use the summer house in Newport?

Carter was surprised and impressed at his grandson to have so many girlfriends and agreed to let him have the summerhouse under one condition that his father can't come near it for 3 weeks and has to do 3 cutaways of his choosing.

Chris agreed to the deal and Carter had his lawyers signed over the rights of the summer home to Chris and he got the keys to it and told his girls and they moved in right away with Stewie and JR.

Chris's girls were amazed at the place and they had their own rooms and servants and had their stuff moved in.

Stewie was with Chris and Jr and their room was huge, it felt like 4 rooms in one each with their own bathroom.

After getting settled in, everyone just kick back and relax, Chris decided to head down to the beach with Roberta and Jillian.

 **At the beach…**

Chris was wearing some dark-blue trunks while Roberta was wearing a green bikini and Jillian was wearing a light blue bikini.

The 3 of them were sitting in chairs underneath a sun umbrella and kicked back under the sun.

About 2 hours passed when Chris went to get some drinks for his girlfriends, he arrived at a snack stand and bought some water bottles, and he then took out his phone and went to an app and called for a drone to take the bottles to his girls.

He started walking back to them when he heard some noises coming from bushes on his left, he went over to see and what he found surprised him.

There was a young woman, with green eyes, short but spunky pink hair and wearing a two-piece black bikini.

"Hello." Said Chris

The woman turned to see Chris and did a wave.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

She managed a small smile and gently shook her head for a no.

"Can you tell me?" said Chris in a soothing voice.

The woman took a deep breath and explain what happen in her life for the last 7 years and Chris sat next to her and listened.

The woman explained that she's a secret agent and former mascot of an insurance company and she had a boyfriend as well, but in 2010 she was let go by the company and still had her agent job, but one night in 2011 she came home and found her boyfriend sleeping with another woman, they had a big fight and she kicked his ass and broke his left leg, right shoulder and arm and gave him a black eye and then dumped him, she said for the next 6 years, she focused on her job and closed her heart for love, but when she's alone on nights, she let out her sadness.

Chris listened very carefully and understood what she said and he made a vow to himself that all of his girls will be showered with love and compassion and he'll never leave their side.

"My name is Chris.

"I'm Erin." She said.

"Nice to meet you Erin." He said extended his hand.

Erin took his hand and then without warning she pulled him in for a hot searing kiss.

Chris was surprised by the move but give in and returned the kiss, the two stayed like this for a few minutes until their need of air caused them to pull back.

"Sorry Chris I didn't know what came over me and I don't want you to hate me." Said Erin.

Chris kissed her again to make her stop talking and then pulled back.

"It's ok I didn't mind and I don't hate you." Said Chris pulling her in for a hug.

Erin was surprised but she accept the hug and felt the feeling of love coming back to her after 6 years of heartache and heart was healed, but she felt something poking her belly.

She looked down to see a 'tent' formed in Chris's trunks.

She smirked and Chris saw the 'tent in his trunks and smirked as well.

"Want to do it?" asked Chris.

"My place or yours?" said Erin.

"Yours." Answered Chris.

Erin then got up and grabbed Chris's hand and walked off.

They soon arrived at a RV where Erin was staying and went inside, they soon started making out and Chris carried her to bed, they got naked and he stick his cock in her and started thrusting her.

Chris was thrusting Erin well, he felt her breasts rubbing across his chest as he moved and his heart was beating like crazy, Erin was feeling happy not only she met Chris and helped her fixed her broken heart, but now they were having sex and she found a new lover and her legs were in the air as Chris pounded her, their movement causes the RV to move as well and they were making grunts and moan noises.

About a half hour passed when they were nearing their limit.

"Erin I'm about to cum." Said Chris.

"Me too let's cum together." She said.

The two kissed as moved faster until they came and moaned in each other's mouth.

After that they separated and Chris rolled on the side and catch their breaths.

"Wow that was awesome Chris." Said Erin.

"I got the touch." Said Chris.

"So I can be your lover?" she asked.

"Let me show you something." Said Chris.

Chris and Erin drove back to the summerhouse and introduce her to his harem and explain it.

Erin was surprised by his harem and the ideas for more fun came to her head and asked Chris if she can join and he said yes.

Happy for being to join, Erin went up to the bedroom and the girls followed her to join her.

 **9 hours later…**

It was late when night came, Jr and Stewie were in their rooms and turned on their soundproof walls, as Chris was having a major orgy with his 6 girls.

He finished coming inside Roberta when he fell on the bed satisfied, he was about to turn in when someone crashed through the window.

It was Federline Jones and he was pissed, he brought in a small group of thugs.

"All right Mr. Dong, I came here to take back my woman and take your place as the alpha dog." He said holding a pistol.

Luckily Chris was prepared for this and send a silent signal to Stewie and JR who bust in and fired teleporting blast at Federline's crew and send them off to random locations.

Now Federline was all alone, he was desperate and fired 3 shots at Chris but he and his girls were protected by bullet proof glass.

"Looks like I win." Said Chris.

He then signal Jr and pulled a lever that opened a trap door underneath Federline's feet.

"Later Sucker." Said Chris.

And Federline fell screaming and cursing saying that'll be back and landed in an underground pool.

He thought he was safe until eyes popped up out of the water and surrounded him and he gulped.

Federline landed in an underground nest for alligators and they were pissed off.

Then were sounds of beating, chomping and biting and screaming and Federline managed to escape, he got outside but was surrounded by the cops, he was arrested and sent to jail for the next 25 years.

Chris and his harem and the others can now sleep now that Federline was in the slammer.

To be continued

Well that was work but I got it done

And that 6th person for the harem was Erin from the Esurance commercials

There will be an interlude for the next story so stay tuned

R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	7. interlude

Hey guys

This is not a new chapter but an interlude for my next story.

So here we go.

It was a nice morning and everyone was getting up to start their day.

Chris and his harem got their robes on and head down for breakfast with Jr and Stewie.

After that everyone got their showers done, dried off and got dress for the day.

Chris was playing pool when a butler came in with a letter addressed to him.

He took the letter, opened it up and read what was inside.

 **Dear Chris**

 **If you are reading this, then I got some news for you I heard about your harem and I'm impressed and jealous, but that aside I want to help increase your harem, I found 3 women for you in a place called Langley falls and the info is being e-mail to you right away and so you can have up to 9 girls in your harem.**

 **Good luck and if you wondering, I had a long talk with the writers "A LONG TALK" so take care** **.**

 **From your friends**

 **Shadic and Deadpool**

 **P.S**

 **If you see Colossus tell him he owes us $40**

Chris was surprised and was intrigued by this and decided where he wants to go next, but first he needs a recharge.

"Chris where are you?"

"Coming girls." He said and went to meet up with them and can't wait to tell them where they're going next.

Well this ends this story.

The next story will have Chris going to Langley falls.

Who will be the last 3 member of his harem?

Find out next time.

So R and R no flames

Until next time this is darkboy18 logging out.


End file.
